It Was Just Meant to be a Walk
by WolfWinks
Summary: Harry escapes his constant body guards at four in the morning to wander around a small American town. He doesn't expect to meet the Winchesters and he really doesn't expect to have to fight the demons off. So much for a peaceful walk.


First crossover. First Supernatural Fanfiction. Please let me know how I went.

Enjoy

* * *

The night was cold and still, the streets grey and murky. The sun had yet to rise. There was no wind, no colour, no sound. There was no one around. It was like a bubble of nothing. That was to be expected as it was four in the morning, too late for even the hardcore part goers. Too late for all but one,Harry. He was the one person wondering around the streets of this small American town. His back was straight, determined, his steps angry. He was wearing a light, long sleeve shirt that blended into the early morning sun and he shivered slightly as he lacked a coat. He forgot to grab one in his frustration.

He was being smothered, absolutely smothered by _those_ people. He needed a break, yet couldn't go anywhere without a bodyguard. _One person tries to kill you and everyone freaks out._ Harry rolled his eyes at his internal thoughts. He couldn't honestly say it was only one person. It was multiple different people this time and to be fair, not all of them wanted to kill him. Some just wanted to use him like a tool until he didn't work anymore and could be thrown away as a shell of a man that once existed in the cruel game called life. He would prefer death. So what if he possessed a power that could literally start the apocalypse in seconds, it's not like he was ever going to use it. He wished they would just leave him alone and start the apocalypse some other way.

Harry tried to rid himself of the slightly outlandish thoughts but they refused to leave his mind. He was just too angry. Harry knew it wasn't their fault that he was hunted down like a wild animal but he was too mad to be thinking rationally. Couldn't they understand that he needed a break once in a while? He hadn't been attacked in over a month; surely it was safe enough to go for a walk alone.

Okay, maybe it was a little irresponsible to be wandering around a small town in America, the demon hot spot, without any backup but those people knew his other haunts and he always wanted to visit the USA.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crash from a nearby alley that echoed around him. _Why was it always the alleys?_ His anger drained out of him and curiosity took its place. He wanted to investigate, he really did, but that would be looking for trouble, literally. He wasn't that stupid, was he?

Another crash sounded from the same direction followed by a pain filled cry, distinctly male.

"Yeah, I am that stupid." Harry mumbled to himself.

He took a step towards the sound, then another. Before he knew it he was encased in darkness, feeling his way towards the now constant sounds and berating himself for being an idiotic Gryffindor. He started to hear voices as he approached a corner.

"You think you can beat me? Please, you are a pathetic human, even if you are the famous Winchesters."

"Just wait, demon scum, you'll be in hell in no time."

"Cas, get down here now!"

BANG

"Does that hurt baby Winchester?"

Harry had heard enough.

He rushed around the corner and came across four men with black eyes. No, he didn't mean their eye colour was black, they were demonic black eyes. He, of course, recognised instantly what he was facing and could have cried. _Why me? All I wanted was a nice four am walk. Is that too much to ask?_

Harry observed unseen, assessing who was a threat and who needed saving. There was a tall, giant compared to Harry, man being held against a wall. He was cut up and winced whenever he moved his head but otherwise unharmed. It was the other man Harry worried about. He was still free to move but wasn't moving all that well. There was a lot of bright red blood coating the man's t-shirt, especially on his left side, a few of his fingers looked to be broken and his foot was twisted in a way no foot should be. All in all, he looked like hell.

The four black eyed demons surrounded this man, ignoring the cries from the other one and smiled.

"Any last words Dean?" The voice was distinctly female yet Harry couldn't find a source.

He soon forgot about that when one of the demons raised the poor injured man, who he guessed was named Dean, and gripped his head tightly. Harry couldn't wait any longer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry winced internally at the cliché words but it did the trick.

The demons whipped their heads around, looking for him in the darkness. Harry enjoyed watching as their faces shifted into bemusement when they saw him. _Obviously wondering why the tiny human that barely looks to be 16 is interrupting their 'fun time',_ Harry thought.

He wasn't wrong, he knew, from experience, that was the thought process of any enemies he faced in battle. Unfortunately, for the demons that is, they decided it would be fun to mock him. _Honestly, they never learn._

"Awe, is the little boy lost? Why don't you go run back to mummy?" One of the demons further back said.

 _Coward,_ Harry thought viciously but he smiled at the men. _Could he call them men?_

"I'm not a... well I am little but I'm not a boy. That's not saying I'm female because I am male. I mean... Oh, _screw_ this."

Harry refused to look at the two men he was currently saving, sure that they would be laughing at him, and instead threw his hands up at the black-eyed demons, throwing them to the ground. He almost laughed at their expressions, even if they only lasted a second. The moment they landed on the ground black smoke emerged from their mouths and the bodies slumped down, unconscious. Or dead, Harry wasn't all that interested really.

"Oi! Lady who spoke earlier. You coming out to try your luck?" Harry waited until he felt his body go stiff.

 _Damn,_ he thought. He knew that she was behind him but he couldn't move, at least, for a few seconds. Unfortunately, for Harry this time, a few seconds was all she needed.

"Not right now Harry dear, maybe we'll meet again in the future."

The words were whispered into his ear and, although he really tried, he couldn't hold back a shiver.

"See you later."

He broke out of the spell but she was gone. _Double damn._

There was a crash to his left and when he flicked his eyes towards the sound he saw the tall man on the ground, moaning in pain. Harry watched as the man gathered himself and went over to Dean who was looking a little too pale. Harry thought he should probably go and help, except he couldn't heal. Not well anyway and he didn't want to damage the man more.

As soon as this thought hit him, both men raised themselves off the ground and turned towards him, their stance defensive.

"Seriously? I just saved your life." Harry said.

The men looked at each other and Harry was almost sure they had to be related, brothers or cousins maybe. There was too much communication in that look without some sort of relation. When Harry was about ready to leave them to their fucked up lives, Dean spoke.

"Who are you?"

Oh and isn't that a cliché question. _A_ _lthough_ , Harry sighed, _a valid one_. He opened his mouth to answer when someone behind the two men answered for him.

"Harry James Potter." The words were said in a monotone and calm voice but Harry flinched away and tried to will the ground to eat him. _Triple damn, what the hell is Castiel doing here anyway?_

The angel walked into the light and neither of the men seemed all that shocked by his appearance. They did, however, continue to glance at Harry warily.

"Cas? You know who this is?"

Castiel ignored the question and didn't remove his eyes from Harry.

"You should not be here. Do you know how many people are looking for you right now?" Castiel was now level with the men and he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder for a moment.

Harry saw Dean sigh in relief and assumed that Castiel just healed the most life-threatening injuries. Castiel continued to stare at Harry and he found himself at a loss for words. He knew the angels would be worried when he wasn't in their safe house but he didn't feel that guilty about it, he never did. That was, unless it was Castiel.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel's voice possessed a hard edge to it now and Harry saw the men look between the two in surprise.

"I..."

"Go home. It is not safe here." Castiel didn't yell but the command was there. Harry bowed his head in acceptance but didn't leave straight away. He flashed a cheeky grin at the two stunned men.

"It was nice meeting you, even if I never learnt your names. Have a nice night." With a brief wave and Castiel's glare on his back, he popped away.

 _I wonder if I'll ever see them again._

* * *

San stared in shock at the space that once occupied the kid that saved them. He felt almost bad about calling him a kid but seriously, he looked to be 15 years old at most.

"Uh... Cas?"

"I cannot tell you anything about him. He should not have been here."

Sam looked at the angel in shock and he saw Dean doing the same.

"Common Cas. That kid saved our lives."

"He is not a kid. He is only two years younger than Samuel."

"Wha... No way!"

Sam couldn't bring himself to speak. That kid was only a few years younger than him, he was tiny.

"I cannot say more."

With Castiel's words, he popped away, leaving the brothers on their own.

"I hate it when he does that." Dean grumbled to himself.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam found this kid... uh man... a puzzle and Sam loved puzzles.

"Yeah? What?"

Sam looked over at his brother for the first time and saw him limping and holding his side. Castiel must not have healed him completely. He decided to wait on asking his brother any questions. They needed to head to Bobby's to heal.

"Never mind. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. No thanks to you."

Sam glared at his brother. "What did you expect me to do? I couldn't move!"

"I'm sure you could have if you tried." Dean replied, sounding far too smug for Sam's liking.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Their bickering continued on until they arrived at the impala where Sam managed to fight the driver seat away from his brother. As they were driving away from the street, Sam couldn't help but wonder if they would ever see that man again.

* * *

So I originally wasn't going to add the final bit from Sams POV but I thought I would give it a go. I hope I wrote them alright.

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
